Healing Wounds
by jls62113
Summary: During a rare day of rest, Michonne's mood is disturbed by a past memory she will never be able to forget.


Healing Wounds

A late afternoon breeze made its way through the opened windows and onto her face. The gift of fresh air had become precious to her as had the lives of her family. Rick stirred a little as he lie dozing on the couch with his head in her lap and Judith sleeping on his chest. She smiled to herself thinking how fortunate they all were at this moment. She let her mind drift to the time before she met Rick Grimes. There was nothing but misery. Every day the same thing. Even at the camp with her boyfriend and her son. She attempted every day to be hopeful, and to encourage Mike and his friend to be the same, but they wouldn't or couldn't. Suddenly their failure invaded her thoughts like a tidal wave. Her baby. The image was unbearable. The image she tried in vain to push from her mind, but it would always be there, always disturb her peace. The tightness in her chest grew and forced her to take deep breaths. Tears filled her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. If she could have done it easily, she would have moved from under Rick and run out of the house and into the woods. She jumped when Rick reached up to her with a free hand, palm open. She placed her hand in his and he brought it down together with his and placed it on Judith's back. She turned her head knowing he would be looking up at her.

"You okay?" He asked looking up only to see her long locks covering the side of her face.

She was halfway startled by his question. A question he always asks her when he senses a difference in her mood.

"No, not really." She said with a tremor in her voice.

While she answered, Rick sat up and laid the sleeping Judith down at the other end of the couch. Before Rick could get Judith down, Michonne was up and at the door. He was there as she reached out for the knob.

"Hey." He said gently taking hold of her arm.

She tried in vain to wipe the tears from her face, and stood trembling in front of him. He looked sadly into her tear filled eyes as tears filled his own.

"Come here." He said wrapping her in his arms. He squeezed her firmly but gently. "Go ahead and let it out, you're way overdue."

She tightened her arms around his waist and still attempted to fight the heart wrenching sobs forcing their way out. Safely cocooned in his embrace allowed her the luxury of letting go, and she let the pain and anguish flow from her like running water. Rick leaned his head against hers and comforted her with soft words that covered her, and assured her that he was home to her.

"You and I have been doing a lot of healing since we've been here."

He let go of her and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Without having to fight every day to survive, those wounds we've pushed aside for so long claw their way to the surface, and make us afraid to feel them. I think tears are the proof of those wounds begging to be healed."

She closed her eyes and nodded. Her breathing slowed and the sobs slowly died. She smiled deep within herself knowing that moments like this should never be taken for granted, and along with everything else she was feeling at that moment, she could not help but think what a great hugger he is. He held her in his arms again, and she shivered a little from the results of the sobs, and he held her a little tighter.

This is how things were between them. Something neither one of them had before. The things between them that did not need to be said; mere words were never enough. She raised her head from his chest to look into his eyes again. She could see the two of them in his eyes. He took one of her hands, kissed it and placed it over his heart.

"I know." She said. "Me too."

He looked just past her, then into her eyes again.

"Good, I thought I was the only one."

"Yeah, right." She said laughing this time, mostly at his easy southern accent, slowly shaking her head.

"Michonne, you and I have been through some devastating things separately and together. I can't say that I know how you feel about what you've lost, but I do know _how_ you feel. The way that you feel about things, how they affect you. You're brave and strong, and your feelings run deep, and some of them need to be buried deep to keep you from going insane. I know this all too well."

He kissed her forehead and ran a finger down the dimple in her cheek.

"I need to tell you something." He said looking at their bare feet on the floor.

She tilted her head to the side.

"I snore?"

He laughed and lifted his head to kiss her bare shoulder.

"No, that's not it." The smile faded from his face and the sweet look on her face filled his heart. "I want you to know that I've never been this happy or felt this safe and loved with anyone in my life."

She looked at his face and the smile slowly faded from her face as well.

"When you're not around, I look for you. When you're with me, I constantly look at you. I don't have to watch my back, and you know I have yours. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, you love me." She said shrugging her shoulders as if saying water is wet.

She rendered him speechless with that statement and he couldn't help but smile.

"I can't keep anything from you." He said with a mock surprised expression on his face.

"You show me every day, and here I thought I was with the smart guy."

They both laughed.

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

He lowered his head toward hers to kiss her…

"Daddy!" At that moment Judith woke and they both smiled.

"The timing that girl has. We'll continue this later." Rick whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, and as she turned toward the kitchen, and before she could move out of his reach, he gave her bottom a gentle swat. Michonne turned to him and gave him a wink.

"Play with Judith while I make dinner."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
